Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y Tu)
by CandyPopSarah
Summary: El mar es un lugar lleno de enigmas, este se evapora, se vuelve una nube y por ultimo puede volverse lluvia, o nieve. Oh, fría y suave nieve, aquellos recuerdos del invierno que quedaron congelados en mis lagrimas, espero algún día despejar mi memoria con humo sagrado. Aquel hombre, si ese mismo, era igual que el mar y la nieve, Lleno de enigmas, frio y suave a la vez...
1. Dentro de la nieve cap 1

Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y tu)

CAPITULO 1: "El escape del mar"

Frio

 _-Hay una tormenta a 10 kilómetros!-_

Desorden

 _-A la derecha!-_

Miedo

 _-El barco se va a hundir!-_

Eran las únicas palabras que me venían a la cabeza en el momento en el que pensé que me hiba a morir... pero no fue asi.

Apesar de que amaba el mar, siempre le tuve un pequeño miedo, pero con el tiempo lo fui superando.

Hola! Yo soy _ Volkova, tengo 28 años y vengo de Rusia!

Mis ojos son color azul claro, mi cabello es blanco como nieve y mi piel es muy palida.

*Fin del capitulo 1*


	2. Dentro de la nieve cap 2

Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y Tu)

CAPITULO 2: "Llegada a un nuevo lugar"

Flotando en medio del mar me di cuenta que no era tan temible como pensaba que joven, era calmado, silencioso y de gran belleza.

La manera en la que sobreviví a ese hundimiento de aquel barco era desconocida, pero creo que fue gracias a la tabla de madera en la que estoy flotando, tengo hambre y frio, no se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, seguramente me desmayare…..

Desperté dentro de un lugar desconocido, las paredes estaban hechas de madera y había muchas ventanas. Estaba en una cama, no tenia mi ropa normal, tenia un largo y blanco vestido.

-Ya despertaste?- dijo una chica de lentes

-Um, si..- conteste

-Que bueno, estaba preocupada, te encontré dentro de los ríos, estabas temblando y tenias mucha fiebre... Por cierto, Soy Hanji Zoe, y tu?-

-Yo soy _ Volkova-

-Eso es un apellido ruso no? Como es que hablas mi idioma?- pregunto Hanji

-No lose, talvez lo haya aprendido con clases o algo.. ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte

-Estamos dentro del Muro María-

-Muro...María..? Para que un muro?

-Para protegernos de los titanes- dijo Hanji *Fin del capitulo 2*


	3. Detro De La Nieve Cap 3

Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y Tu)

CAPITULO 3: "Titanes"

-T-Titanes..?- dijiste

-Si, desde hace siglos, la humanidad ha temido a aquella raza llamada "Titanes". Su enorme tamaño y fuerza hace que todos corran, griten y lloren. Matan en masa y no tienen piedad…- dijo Hanji.

-Y nunca han cesado…?- preguntaste.

-En toda la historia que se conoce, solo hubo un siglo complete en el que los titanes dejaron en paz a lo humanos, pero eso no creo que vuelva a pasar…- contesto.

El miedo en ti empezó a crecer.¿Titanes? Por lo que había descrito Hanji, se oía horrible ese tema, aunque también una gran curiosidad despertó.

-Hanji? Ya despertó la chica?- dijo una mujer de pelo corto con in color anaranjado ceniza.

-Si

-S-Soy _ Volkova , gusto en conocerte- dijiste

-Soy Petra, también es un gusto conocerte- dijo Petra

*Fin del capitulo 3*


	4. Dentro De La Nieve Cap 4

Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y Tu)

CAPITULO 4: "Gente Nueva"

-Oye _, No quieres ir a tomar aire fresco y comer? Has estado dormida como dos días- dijo Hanji

-Esta bien…- contestaste

-Vamos Petra! Tu también vienes!- grito Hanji jalando el brazo de Petra.

-Que quieres comer _? Tampoco pidas algo extravagante, últimamente no tenemos mucha comida..- dijo Hanji

-Tienen Vodka?- preguntaste

 **Vodka:** **Bebida alcohólica de alta graduación que se obtiene por destilación de cereales, especialmente centeno. Alcohol de origen Ruso.**

-Vodka!? Que es eso?!- grito Petra

-Es una bebida alcohólica muy popular de mi país natal, Rusia- contestaste

-Alcohólica? Rusia? Que edad tienes y de donde vienes?- pregunto desesperada Petra

-Tengo 28 años y soy de Rusia.. Algún problema?- dijiste

-Etto... No, no, es que se me izo curioso porque eres mayor que yo y te vez bastante joven, aparte no sabia que eras de Rusia..- dijo Petra

-Bien- dijiste cortante y te retiraste con Hanji

 _Ella es muy cortante, me recuerda a Levi Heichou.._

*Fin del capitulo 4*


	5. Dentro De La Nieve Cap 5

Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y Tu)

CAPITULO 5: "Gente Nueva" Parte 2

Después de haber comido algunas Gyozas, Hanji te llevo hacia un lugar en donde los nuevos cadetes entrenaban.

 **Gyoza: Un jiaozi o gyōza y también conocido como mandu, es un tipo de dumpling o empanada típico de la cocina china muy popular en China, Japón y Corea**

Hanji dijo que para combatir a los titanes que venían a atacar, entrenaban a soldados.

-Y aquí es donde entrenan los soldados- dijo Hanji señalando un gran campo de tierra con muchas personas corriendo, ejercitándose y peleando.

-Talvez, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte puedas entrar a las tropas con los demás- dijo Petra

Unirme a los cadetes, combatir a aquellos seres desconocidos llamados titanes, despertaba un fuego dentro de ti, así que, le dijiste a Hanji que te interesaba unirte a los cadetes.

-Bien, ahora que ya conoces un poco mas de nosotros, creo que es hora de presentarte a los demás!- dijo emocionada Hanji

Me llevo hacia una gran sala, con un ambiente rustico, te gustaba.

-Miren chicos lo que me encontré en el agua!-

-Ella es la chica que dijo Petra?- dijo una mujer de pelo plateado

-Si es ella, preséntate Volkova!- grito Hanji

-Me llamo _ Volkova, tengo 28 años y vengo de Rusia- dijiste seria

-Rusia... Interesante- dijo un hombre pelinegro entrando a la sala, de ojos profundos y azules, como el mar... Realmente te daba curiosidad.

-Ahh! Enano! llegaste justo a tiempo! Ven aquí- dijo Hanji jalando a aquel pelinegro hacia ella

-Ella es _ Volkova! La encontré en los canales del muro y la traje aquí! Talvez se una a los cadetes!-

-Ya probaron su fuerza?- dijo el pelinegro

-Um, aun no Levi...- dijo Hanji

 _Levi, ese es su nombre._

-Pues hazlo ahora- dijo serio y profundo mientras se retiraba.

*Fin del capitulo 5*


	6. Dentro De La Nieve Cap 6

Dentro De La Nieve (Levi y Tu)

CAPITULO 6: "El Combate"

Hanji me llevo hacia el campo en el que los cadetes entrenaban.

-Con quien voy a probar mi fuerza?- preguntaste.

-Conmigo- dijo Levi aventado la capa verde que tenia encima.

-Levi no! Puede que ella no este a tu nivel y si se rompe la cabeza y muere?!- grito asustada Hanji

-No digas estupideces, baka-

Yo no dije nada, ese enano no me generaba mucha confianza en cuanto pelea se trataba.

Empezamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, era bastante rápido, pero se sentía bastante fácil esquivarlo...

Eso pensaba...

Tirada en el suelo jadeando, miraba fijamente a Levi con una mirada de odio en mi cara. ¿Cómo es posible que ese enano pelee tan bien? Aunque había logrado dado unas cuantas golpizas y dejarle un moretón en la cara, el había ganado la pelea..

-Te subestime...

-...- El no dijo nada

...Enano- dije

\- !¿COMO ME DIJISTE?!- grito enojado

-Ey ey ey,traquilos- dijo Hanji deteniendo un golpe de Levi -Tu tampoco estas muy alta que digamos _-

 _Rayos, tenia razón, tan solo mido 1.53..._

-Entonces que Levi, le entra o no?- dijo Hanji

-Esa mocosa no entrara a mi escuadrón, pero al de los novatos si... Llévala con Keith, el sabrá que hacer...- dijo Levi retirándose de aquel campo.

 _Enigmático y frio, me recuerda al mar y a la nieve, mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo. Me pregunto si podre conocerlo mas a fondo. Sus ojos desprendían un profundo sentimiento de ayuda, soledad y melancolía... Como si algo en el pasado lo hubiera devastado._

*Fin del capitulo 6*


End file.
